


Cause and Effect

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one set out to ruin Shea Weber’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> set at the start of the 2013 season. I think that’s when I wrote this too? I found it complete in a doc with a title and a summary and everything, I had completely forgotten that this existed.  
> Thanks to Stellarer for betaing this! <3 <3

They lose for the first time this season, against the Predators, of course, in a game where Shea Weber repeatedly goes out of his way to knock Zach around. So yeah, he isn’t in a great mood, and he doesn’t really want to talk about. He mostly wants to go home with Ryan and sleep. He gets to go home with Ryan. They didn’t win tonight, but Zach knows he won what really matters.

But this isn’t just about the three of them. Tonight proved that by spilling their drama onto the ice, affecting the whole team. It’s only fair that Zach explains what’s going on.

Koivu doesn’t ask directly, but Zach can tell he has questions. Zach could ignore him for a while, but Koivu deserves to know what’s up.

Ryan’s still off somewhere, off talking to Yeo about who he’ll be playing with while Spurgeon’s out or something. That’s good; talking about this would only make Ryan feel worse. Zach can handle this conversation fine on his own.

He finds Koivu on the bikes, and sits down on the one next to him.

“So about tonight,” Zach starts, stopping as he realizes there isn’t an easy or elegant way to explain this. He just has to spit it out. Koivu should hear this so Zach needs to get over his own reticence and use his words. “So: I didn’t set out to ruin Shea Weber’s life. Like, maybe it was selfish to ask for what I wanted, but Ryan’s a grownup who made his own choices. But Shea doesn’t exactly see it that way. And apparently he’s still pissed.”

Zach had hoped that they could have all put this behind him. He even wouldn’t have minded the lockout so much if it had meant letting enough time pass that Shea would stop caring, but apparently it didn’t work like that. “I’m sorry that what happened is affecting the team,” Zach apologized. “That isn’t fair, but there isn’t anything I can do about it.”

There really isn’t. Zach really didn’t set out to ruin Shea Weber’s life. This isn’t his fault.

Koivu doesn’t seem mad. That’s good. Zach really wants to get along with his new linemate.

“If an angry Shea Weber is what this team has to deal with in exchange for getting you and Ryan, I think the team came out ahead,” Koivu says, which is awfully nice of him. “Besides, Weber’s going after you, not anyone else.”

Zach hasn’t forgotten that, he can still feel it. He’s distracted for a while, thinking about possible bruising and the ache in his everything. For a while they’re quiet, biking but not talking.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Koivu says, “So you and Ryan? I hadn’t wanted to assume, but I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Yeah, me and Ryan.” It’s all about him and Ryan. It’s all worth it because it’s him and Ryan. “Since ages ago. It was kind of...sporadic, for lack of a better word. But now—” Now it’s all good. They’re here together, to play hockey and start a family someday. “Now it’s serious.”

“Obviously.”

Yeah, the thirteen year contracts must look like a pretty serious commitment, even if someone doesn’t know the intimate details.

“This won’t be a problem, right?” Zach asks.

“Of course not. We’re happy to have you here, even if you did ruin Shea Weber’s life.”

That’s a joke. It takes Zach a second to process, but that’s a joke! A funny one even, at least kind of. Koivu just made a joke at Zach’s expense, and it’s awesome, because that’s something teammates do to each other. They’ve been playing on the same line, and it’s good, but so far their relationship has all been mutual respect. This joke is edging them close to friendship. Koivu’s smiling at him, and Zach’s smiling back, on the brink of laughter. Zach can’t stop thinking about how weird his life kind of is. Finally he cracks up and starts laughing, which sets Koivu off. They’re still chuckling over nothing when Ryan finds them.

Ryan seems confused by their laughter, but he still smiles at them. He looks tired after the game, but Zach gets to take him home and put him to bed so it’s going to be fine.

Zach didn’t set out to ruin Shea Weber’s life, but if he did he isn’t sorry, because what he did got him to where he is, and he’s very happy here.


End file.
